


开发 厨房

by SAKURAYUYUKO



Category: Frozen - Fandom, 冰雪奇缘
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURAYUYUKO/pseuds/SAKURAYUYUKO
Relationships: 姐妹, 开发, 百合 - Relationship, 背德 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	开发 厨房

离那件事已过去一星期，可后股那羞人的感觉依旧未褪去。正代替Anna处理政务的Elsa羞赧的暗骂了一声，半垂的眼帘，遮掩了思绪，不着痕迹的按压着尾椎骨，试图缓解那股异样感。  
熟悉的敲门声将elsa带回了现实，还未等她开口，小太阳便迫不及待的闯入这片独属于冰雪的空间。  
“姐姐，愿意为我做一份可口的‘饼干’吗？”Anna自然的坐上了办公桌，俯视着姐姐。  
食欲被挑起，不知是哪边更美味呢。Anna期待的轻舔着红唇。  
从被妹妹用手紧紧压着的文件，elsa知道妹妹坚决的态度。“好吧，不过Anna，你要呆在这里等我带着饼干回来……”说着elsa的的脸颊染上红晕，眼神也变得飘忽不定。  
“我保证，Anna会待在办公室等你回来，就坐在这。”说着，Queen Anna还煞有其事的拍了拍桌子。  
听到妹妹的保证，姐姐紧绷的心才松了口气。这样，Anna应该不会跟过来了，厨房里发生点什么，也太……elsa轻轻地拍了拍胸口，大胆的走向厨房。  
“Anna做的承诺跟我Queen Anna有什么关系？真是天真啊，我的姐姐。”  
“这都是你教我的，Elsa。”Anna喃喃自语的探出头确认elsa离开后，便远远的跟在姐姐后面。  
厨房里，elsa正在准备做饼干的材料。“黄油、面粉……这些应该够了。”  
心无旁骛的为妹妹准备饼干的姐姐，没注意到刚到厨房妹妹正悄悄的遣散厨师，随后反锁了唯一的出口。  
Elsa一边往碗中缓缓倒入牛奶，一边搅拌。一个突如其来的拥抱惊吓到了她，手中的牛奶瞬间冻结。  
“Anna，你不是该待在办公室的嘛……”elsa无奈的叹了口气，抬起左手向妹妹展示冻在手上的牛奶。  
“嗯哼”Anna耸了耸肩，旋即抱紧了姐姐，仿佛要将她揉入自己的身体。  
“我只是太饿了而已，姐姐负责你会喂饱我的对吧。”  
不等姐姐反驳，Anna已将琼首埋入浅金色的秀发中。吻过耳尖，扫过耳廓，来到侧颈。肆意的留下属于自己的印记，或轻或浅。  
吻痕，咬痕带着水润的反光，留在了那片白皙上。Anna仍不满足的向下，舔舐亲吻着裸露出的每一寸肌肤。  
Elsa早已软如一滩水，全靠Anna的支撑才不至于坐到地上，左手的冰块也因魔力不稳而融化掉落，浊白液体溅射在二人的裙摆上。  
那声响像是一个信号，Anna的攻势越发凶猛。正如她所说的，她已饥饿难耐，急需“食物”的补充。  
妹妹转过姐姐的身子，让她面对自己。欺身而上，灵活的舌头入侵到对方的领域钩缠着elsa的舌头，拖入自己的口腔。吮吸，尽数咽下那些甘美的津液。  
见姐姐无力支撑自己的身体在缓缓下滑，Anna将她抱起放在料理台上，被挤到一旁盛装液体的木质厨具与墙壁碰撞发出闷响。  
姐姐的身体比上次更敏感了呢，仅仅只是亲吻就不行了。Anna低头看见那处润湿的痕迹，挑眉轻笑着。  
衣服不存在就更好了，Anna捏住姐姐的衣领双手用力撕开。瞬间大片雪白细腻的肌肤暴露在空气中，现在好多了。妹妹强硬的阻止姐姐试图遮掩的双手，用嘴堵住姐姐的嘴唇。  
“你有魔法，不是吗？第五元素。”身前的反抗瞬间消失，Anna在姐姐的唇上落下带着安抚的一吻。  
elsa扭过脸颊不去看面前的人，身体却是再无闪躲，放弃挣扎。  
看见姐姐的反应，Anna深吸了口气，将脸埋入姐姐的胸脯间，听着有力的心跳，强行压下了心中的怒火。  
嗅着姐姐的体香，妹妹的情绪有些崩溃，她多么希望姐姐……  
调整好心态后，Anna憋回了眼泪。不管怎么样，计划还是得继续……  
Anna含住了乳尖，手指也抚上了另一边。逗弄着，感受着它们因快感而挺立的硬度。  
“你的身体很享受不是吗？Elsa。”妹妹的眼帘半垂，言语间却依旧热情。  
Anna向下亲吻，来到那处私密。伸出手拨开那两片阴唇。露出正张合吐露着蜜液的美好之处，亲吻着那片花瓣。  
姐姐的隐忍，与无回应。快将Anna击溃，她想要的不是这样床笫之欢。她多么想姐姐能抱紧自己，回应自己。告诉自己她想让自己触碰哪处，而不是现在这样。就算自己直接步入正题，她也没有任何声音和动作。  
神啊，为何你是如此高洁。  
Anna亲吻着姐姐的大腿根部，弯曲的背脊带着颓疲的弧度。她现在只想尽快结束，窒息感快将她淹没。泪水在眼眶中打转，倔强的不愿落下。  
全程欢爱仅有的压抑呻吟来到了，它是嘉奖还是……  
用魔法重新凝聚衣物的elsa，无言的继续做着妹妹要的饼干。  
站在姐姐身边的小太阳暗淡了几分，姐姐因为羞涩不敢看妹妹。  
Anna看着姐姐侧颈的吻痕，试了好几次才勉强扬起如泡泡般易碎的笑颜，妹妹用开心的语气说道。  
“姐姐，我想把饼干带回房间，可以吗？”


End file.
